


Why,Alaska? Why?

by iamafangirlokee



Category: Looking for Alaska - John Green
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25422160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamafangirlokee/pseuds/iamafangirlokee
Summary: Alaska doesn't get in the car. Pudge and the Colonel stop her. Takumi comes out with what he knows immediately and some more. Unrequited love and unstable relationships in this tale were all the downs worth the downs. This is if they lived.
Relationships: Lara Buterskaya & Takumi Hikohito, Miles "Pudge" Halter & Alaska Young
Kudos: 4





	Why,Alaska? Why?

**Author's Note:**

> I try and I really love writing so I hope y'all enjoy so please leave some comments telling me what I can do to do better and gEt In FOr My TrY aT a RoCkY rIdE!!!

"Alaska! Alaska. You are drunk. We can't let you go anywhere." I tried to say as calmly and matter-of-factly as possible. She kept crying and screaming and I was worried that someone would hear. I pulled her into a hug as she sobbed into my lower chest I petted her. Not quite sure on how to soothe her.

"I have to go! I have to go! She'll be waiting!" and I had no idea who she was. We needed her to calm down but her wails, sounding so childlike and terrified scared me. I looked to the Colonel for help but he was also pretty out of it. I sat on the floor pulling Alaska down onto my lap. She kept squirming trying to get out of my grasp but I just held on tighter. I felt the guilt build up inside of me but I knew this was the right thing to do. It shocked me that a couple of hours ago I was making out with this beautiful girl going to second base and now she was screaming bloody murder. Tomorrow we'll need to find out about what happened.

After twenty minutes she finally quieted down and fell asleep on my lap while the colonel kept dozing off of every couple of minutes and waking up again. I picked Alaska up, struggling as I did so, and place her, well if being honest, dropped her, onto my bed, and then pulled my blanket on top of her. Then the Colonel. He might be small but that didn't make him light as a feather and I knew I had no chance of getting him onto his bed. Instead, I grabbed his pillow and placed his head on it, and covered him with his duvet. But for me? I didn't think I could fall asleep after all that... excitement.

I woke up to the BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP of my alarm clock and the moans and complaints of Alaska and the Colonel. I quickly hit snooze and pulled on my socks and shoes and walked off to French II. I could barely keep up with the class and my eyelids felt heavy. Luckily today was Bufriedo day so I quickly scarfed one down and dozed off at a table. I woke up to the sound of a tray being smacked down on the rectangular plastic tabletop. I looked up to see an annoyed Takumi and I could feel my emotions starting to buildup and match his.

"What?" I asked with as much distaste I could.

"What do you mean what? Where's Chipper and Alaska?"

I contemplated telling him the truth. I didn't know if I should but I decided he had a right to know and it'd be nice to have someone help me with the two hungover people in my room. So I lay it all on him about the drinking and the truth or dare and Alaska's breakdown. The whole time his expression never changed and he just hmmed every once in a while. After I was done he stood up and said,

"Pudge. Pudge, you really need a cigarette this time."

Takumi and I walked to the smoking hole and I pulled out my pack of cigarettes just for something to do. Actually, I've been trying to cut back recently because I've started coughing and sounding wheezy. The Colonel and Alaska acted as if they couldn't find a problem with smoking so much. But I could find multiple and honestly, didn't need this problem in my life. So I just kept fiddling with the pack contemplating smoking for the heck of it or just standing here. Mercifully Takumi started talking before I came to a decision.

"We need to talk about Alaska."

"What about her?" I asked hoping my voice wouldn't give nervousness away. But knowing I had a terrible poker face so he could probably tell already.

"Do you know what happened last night? Do you know what could have fucking happened?" He said with the anger I've never heard him speak with. Now I know he probably also talked to her but when? She was with the colonel and I the whole time except when she picked up the phone. But she didn't seem to be gone for more than a few minutes. Was he the person who triggered her hysteria?

"What do you know? Who do you think stopped shit from escalating? Whose lap do you think she fell asleep on? Don't talk as if you know it all because you fucking don't, now, tell me what you know?" I say in one breath. All rushed and angered. I was annoyed that he thought he had the right to lecture me? To question me in such a manner. Who does he think he is. For god's sake, I'm the person she made out with and said "to be continued" to.

"Yesterday was the anniversary of her mom's death. She always leaves flowers on her grave and that's why she had a meltdown. I'm glad you didn't let her go." and with a nod of his head, he left in the opposite direction from school.

Her mom's anniversary. Her mom's-

shit. shit. shit. And with that, I ran in the opposite direction of Takumi to make sure she, Alaska, the moody, mysterious girl I love, stays alive.

I run as quickly as I can to Alaska's room and I can see flickers of shadows underneath her door. I slammed open the door, barely being able to catch my breath, "ALASKA! ALASKA!" I yell. She is lying on the floor with dozens of candles surrounding her. Most lit. The light dancing across her face and what I wouldn't pay to have her emerald eyes open so I can see how the light changes the color. She slowly opens her eyes and looks towards me. Her eyes are glassy with tears welling up in them. 

"Oh, Miles, Miles, Miles." The way she kept repeating my name scared me but I couldn't help but ask, 

"Ya?" 

"Do you know what today is?" I nod. "I forgot." 

"I know." The tears start streaming down her face and the sobs keep coming on harder and harder. I move over a few candles nearest to her and lay down. I reach my hand out to grab her hand and to whisper into the silence, 

"I love you, Alaska Young. Always have and always will." I get a soft squeeze as a response.


End file.
